Because I love Him
by defyingXXXgravity
Summary: Hermione and George are married, but it's not quite happily ever after. sorta ooc and AU one shot fluffy please read and R


Disclaimer: don't own nothing

Because I love Him

Hermione sat crying, 'why,' she thought to herself, 'why do I put up with this. 'Draco offered, but I chose George instead, because I love him, I could have been happier with Draco, come to love him, but I followed my heart instead.'

Hermione Granger, now Hermione Weasly had married George Weasly, because she loved him, he wasn't unkind, nor did he hurt her in anyway, but he was never there, always in the shop, or on a business trip. 'He always promises he'll make it up to me, he sends me gifts, but that's not what I want. I want to spend time with him, not have him blow me off with a promise he **never** keeps."

Hermione got angrier at every thought, 'that's it, I'm leaving!' Packing her stuff with a wave of her wand, Hermione scribbled a note, leaving the rose he had given to her this morning, on top of it. Walking out the door Hermione went to see a lawyer about an annulment.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

A cheerful faced George Weasly walked up to his door; opening it he put his coat in the closet and went to look for his wife. "Hermione!" he called through the house, he was very excited it was their anniversary; he was finally going to make it all up to her, hopefully never let her down again. George had spared no expense for this night, he made reservations at her favorite restaurant, and a beautiful necklace that would allow her to talk to him at all times, and he couldn't ever ignore it either.

Walking into their bedroom, for that's where he assumed she was, found everything of hers was gone!

"NO, NO, NO, SHE CAN'T BE GONE!" Running into the kitchen he looked on the counter where a piece of paper and a black rose on it lay. Picking up the piece of paper it read

_Dear George_

_I love you, and probably always will, that's what makes what I have to say so hard. You always were gone, we made plans, you'd break them, and I put on a false smile. But you never noticed. When you were gone I would cry, but somehow tell myself that you would make it up to me, you would do what you said, JUST ONCE! But you never did, I'm sorry to leave you today, for you it's been five years no problems, but for me it's been five years of hell!_

_That's why I apologize, but by the time you read this we will no longer be married, I've gone to see someone, then I will move on with my life, and hopefully you'll do the same. I get the feeling that each day you love me less, but I will never stop loving you as a friend, I might never stop loving you as more. Maybe one day we can face each other and apologize face to face, but for now….. I'm sorry_

_Your loving ex wife_

_Hermione_

George's eyes filled with tears, hating himself for letting Hermione fall apart and somehow not notice. "How could I have been so stupid not to notice her depression?"

Deciding that he might as well make the reservations useful he apparated to the restaurant

Walking inside he sat down and ordered a beer, when the waitress came back with his drink he thanked her and indulged deeply. Hearing the tinkling bell he looked towards the door. There she was, with…. MALFOY!

Hermione looked happy, walking in arm and arm with **him**. They walked to the table right next to George, she looked at him shocked. "G-G-George, what are you doing….. here?"

Her shocked expression made George's eyes begin to water, "I could ask the same about you… what are you doing here with him?" her eyes pleaded with him to not make a scene but he ignored her. "COULDN'T YOU HAVE THE DECENCY TO WAIT A WEEK AT LEAST? But no you had to divorce me, and go out with some other guy on our anniversary. What kind of cold hearted bitch are you?" Throwing some money on the table George stormed out of the restaurant leaving a shocked room behind.

"Well," said Draco bemused, "that didn't go well… at all."

But Hermione didn't say anything, "it was our anniversary, he's right, I am a cold hearted bitch." Tears streaming down her face Hermione ran after George.

"Hermione why are you running back to him," Draco called after her.

She shouted back, "BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" With that she ran around the corner and was out of Draco's life forever.

Sprinting into the park, Hermione slowed down to a walk, gasping for breath. Her hair which had been elegantly up was now rumpled and frizzy, parts of it falling down, her dress was now wrinkled and creased, and the shoes disappeared a long time ago.

Shivering in the slight breeze Hermione walked towards the pond in the center of the park. It was where George had asked her to go out with him, their first date, and where he had proposed. Tears came into Hermione's eyes at the thought, "How could I have been so stupid," she said to no one.

"I was about to ask the same thing," a voice said quietly from behind her.

"Oh, George, I never meant to, if I had known, what today was…. I would have never..." she trailed off.

"Hermione why did you do it, why, I love you does that mean nothing?" The sadness in his voice was evident.

"George I love you, but you hurt me so many times, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to leave!" Hermione had tears streaking down her cheeks, "I though you might see you were hurting me, but NO! You never did. Some days I used to think if you actually loved me, but I swore to myself you did…….. but I never quite believed it." Hermione was full out sobbing now, George who had stayed silent throughout her entire rant, now moved forward, and drew her into his arms.

"Hermione," he whispered into her hair. "I love you; it broke me inside when I read that letter you left me. I thought I would die, but then when you and Malfoy walked in together; it was like my soul was ripped into tiny shreds. Then I came to this fountain, I considered drowning myself, and I almost did to.

The tears started to slow from Hermione's eyes, she looked up at him, eyes glassy. "If you had, I might have followed you."

"Hermione, don't say things you don't mean, I know suicide upsets you," George said in an almost pleading tone.

"But I do mean it, and I would have, George, I can't live without you." As an answer George kissed her softly.

Slowly coming apart, they stared into each others eyes, then drew into another kiss. But this kiss was more passionate, George's tongue begged for entrance into Hermione's mouth, which she granted immediately.

Again breaking apart they stared once again into each others eyes, both whispering into the wind, "I love you."

**THE END**

**Now wasn't that fluffy and cute awwww ya…. I'm thinking of doing another one completely different setting, but with Fred tell what you think **

**R&R**


End file.
